Big Green Tractor
by ariyana.lenae
Summary: Edward still loves his highschool sweetheart, but she dumped him long ago and left. He wants her back and plans to do so when she comes back for her friends wedding. Will the wedding bring them back together? Edward seems to think so.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This story will involve country music and a country small town-like feeling, but if you don't like country music I don't want to hear about it. I don't care if you think it sucks or its whinny or whatever else you opinion is about it. Yes, you have a right to your opinion, but I don't have to listen to it. So, keep your thoughts on country-related things to yourself. Unless it's positive I don't wanna hear it. I'm a country girl at heart. Small town, corn fed, COUNTRY LISTENIN' kinda girl.  
'So if you gotta problem with any of that, well you can kiss my country…$$' yeah I couldn't help myself that's a great song right there. But honestly keep it to yourself. If it's this story related feel free to tell me just country music haters I don't wanna hear bout it.**

_Full Summary__: Edward lives in a small town called Forks, and he's been in love with the same girl since they were kids. Too bad she dumped him after graduation when he decided to take over his late father's farm instead of becoming a rich doctor like she wanted, but that never stopped him from loving her. He just simply couldn't see the faults in her that everyone else could. She moved away to the big city to be rich and famous like she always wanted, but what happens when she comes back for her high school friend's wedding? Will it be love reunited? That's what Edward is expecting anyway._

**  
**EPOV

I wiped the back of my arm against my forehead as I pulled my newest John Deere tractor into the shed. I hopped down and started walking towards my house. The same house I've lived in all my life. My parents had bought this land a year before I was born. The house was built a month before I was born and they bought the first tractor when I was two.

I glanced back at the shed looking at the rusty tractor I could never get myself to sell. That was the last time I saw my dad, on that tractor.

_Flashback_  
_The sun was just rising as I walked outside to start working with my dad. He was always the first one up and the last one to bed. Some days I wonder if he ever even slept. My dad was my hero there was no one else that could compare with him. He taught me everything I'd ever need to know. _

_In all my eighteen years I've never met someone smarter, stronger, braver, or more hardworking than my dad. I smiled at my dad and lifted the brim of my hat as I started on my chores. _

_Once I was finished I walked inside where my mom was already drinking her coffee. _

_She smiled at me, "Mornin' Edward." _

"_Mornin' Mom." My dad walked in then with a smile on his face and kissed my mom before stealing a drink of her coffee. She huffed, "Edward I swear, get your own damn coffee," her tone was angry but she still had a smile on her face. My dad simply 'hmmmed' before pouring himself a cup. _

"_Well I'm gonna head to school, I'll see ya later." I kissed my mom's forehead before hugging my dad and heading out to my Chevy pickup. _

I never saw him after that. He had been sick for a couple of months, the doctors said he'd be okay as long as he took his medicine and didn't work as hard. He wasn't going to stop working so I guess we should have expected it to happen, but before that day I couldn't ever have pictured my life without my him in it.

And it was that day that I decided I would take over the farm. I've never regretted my decision, I love this farm. All my favorite memories involve this farm, and when I wake up early to start working it's almost like my dad is out here with me.

I was brought out of my reverie by the phone ringing from the house. I took off running to answer it before they hung up.

"Hello?" I asked breathing hard.  
"You'll never guess what I've heard from the grapevine!"  
"Hello to you too Alice, and let me guess Mrs. Daisy told you about someone else cheating on their wife? Was it Jim Crawford?"  
"NO! Well actually yeah he did, but that's not what I'm talking about! Tanya is coming to Lauren's wedding!"  
My breath caught in my throat. Tanya? _My_ Tanya? A Smile spread across my face just at the thought of seeing her again. Alice kept talking but I didn't catch any of it. I get to see her again. After three years.  
"So is that okay?" Alice asked even though I had no idea what she was asking I still replied with a yes.  
"Great! So, we'll be over later tonight at five."

The rest of my dad went by in a flash all of my work was done without thought because all my thoughts were on Tanya. I finished my chores for the today and walked up to my house. My dog, Bear, was walking along side of me like he always does. He's the only dog I ever actually choose to have. The rest of them just kinda of showed up here and stayed.

I walked up on my deck to smell barbeque coming from my grill. I lifted the lid to see burgers and hotdogs. I in through the backdoor took of my boots and traded my working hat for my dad's old hat. It still had his lucky fishing hook on it and it still smelled like my dad, tobacco and coffee. Even though I don't chew tobacco it never lost its smell.

"Honey, I'm home!" I called with a smile.  
I heard laughing and then I very forced high voice said, "we're in here darlin'!"

I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch next to Emmett, one of my best friends. He put his hand on my knee, "Oh sweetheart, I've missed you," and then he leaned in for a kiss. Alice and Rosalie were laughing from the couch and Jasper was almost on the floor laughing so hard. I shoved Emmett off the couch laughing at him and he just huffed muttering something about 'just wanted a kiss' and 'slaved over the damn grill for him it's the least he could do'. This sent us all into more laughter.

Once we all calmed down we started talking about everything that was going on in our lives. We asked how Rosalie was doing within her first year of pregnancy, how Alice was handling planning Lauren's wedding, how Jasper was trying to tame a new horse, and how I was doing with the farm. Once we talked about everything we could to avoid it the conversation and ate all we could, we all knew it was going to have to be said.

"So, I hear Tanya's comin' to Forks for the wedding," Emmett said.  
"No, actually she told Lauren who told Jessica who told me," Alice took a breath before continuing, "that she was staying in Port Angeles and was only coming to Forks for the wedding and reception and then she was leaving again. Oh and she's bringing someone with her."  
"She's bringing a date?" I asked feeling my heart ache.  
Alice shrugged before answering, "I'm not sure if it's a date I just know she said 'put me down for two'."  
Rosalie must have seen my expression because she said that one thing that would turn this into an argument, "you're not really expecting to get back with her are you?" Apparently I didn't even have to answer because my expression answered for me. "I can't believe you! She broke your heart Edward. As soon as she realized you weren't going to be rich like she thought you were she was gone."  
"Yeah, as soon as we graduated she dumped you man," Emmett said.  
"Nah, Emmett, she dumped him when he told her he was staying here instead of going to college."

And the conversation went on like this for awhile them telling me how Tanya was no good for me, how she only wanted my money. How she never loved me. Just the things I wanted to hear.

"I don't care if she doesn't love me, I love her. And I'll do whatever it takes to make her see that she belongs with me. I have a big house, a big farm, horses that she always liked, I make enough money to keep her satisfied, she wouldn't even have to work, and I love her with all my heart, why wouldn't she love me back?"

My question was answered with silence, but it didn't matter. I was going to get Tanya to love me again. And, Lauren's wedding was the best place to do it.


	2. AN

Hello all Readers and Subscribers,

Yes this is an A/N, and I'm well aware that these are illegal on fanfiction thanks to Lord Kelvin, but fanfiction can get over it.

You see, because a great, well written story is being deleted on terms I don't agree with, I'm leaving fanfiction. I'll be deleting my stories along with my account, and moving to another Twilight-related website. I hope others decide to do the same.

With All My Love,

Lenae 3


End file.
